Pokemon trainer vs High School
by OptimisticOtaku Admin-chan
Summary: Introducing Violet the pokemon trainer of Johto. She starts high school with the best trainers in the pokmon world, from Gen 1 to 5 and decovers what being happens after your pokemon journey ends and high school begins. No real shipping when it comes to OCC Violet but rather with in the school. The best is yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

**__****I own nothing but the crappy laptop, this written story, Violet and my own pokemon fandom. Everthing goes to Game Freak I think...So yeah! Story! I choose you! ****  
**

**_Pokemon Trainer vs. High School ((Chapter 1))_**

It was now fall in Johto her home region, the leaves changed colors matching Ecruteak's dazzling trees. A slight chill blew though New Bark, as the morning of her first day in high school was about to start. With middle length purple hair, bright violet eyes and a nice round bust, she was happily gazing in the mirror thinking of a plan. Pika her beloved Pikachu quickly gave her the stripped panties and matching bra as Violet stepped out the bathroom into her room. She smiled sweetly giving the small pokemon a pat on the head. Today Gold and Crystal would start high school with her. So she was up early for a Monday. She slipped into her underwear and sat on the bed doing her hair watching Pika.

"Why can't we go Violet? Binky said its because you need to focus in school, but I will be good! I get why Flora, Binky, Sterling, Ichigo, and Giovanni can't but…" The small pikachu wined knowing her talented trainer could hear pokemon's inner voice.

Violet shook her head trying not to already miss her beloved pokemon friends.

"Red already said pokemon aren't allowed at high school. Besides school is no place for pokemon. I want to focus on getting a boyfriend anyway." She chanted opening the closet. "Now wear is my…?" she questioned aloud.

"Here miss Violet! I read your mind and picked your purple plaid skirt, knee high socks, white silk shirt with your purple-black-stripped vest. Your purple converse is downstairs next to your book bag." The Gardevoir smiled kindly.

"Ah Ichigo! You never miss a beat!" Violet said praising the female pokemon.

She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to greet her mother, father, and her twin cousins Tina and Tiki. As Violet skillfully ran down the stairs, a silky cream tail tripped her. She took a hard hit and sat up ready to curse her attacker. Then out of the shadows was a pair of bright blood red eyes. Staring at them then letting out a laugh as the sneaky Persian leaped out.

"Meow~ Good morning my lady~" Giovanni purred close to her feet as if begging for a treat. He was a curious kitten that grew into a classy cat. She smiled petting him knowing he just wanted attention. "Breakfast awaits you my dearest." He said with a classy glint in his tone.

"Very well, Giovanni…" she sighed walking into the kitchen.

Of course at the table was her family getting ready to go. They all had important matters to attend today so for once she would only eat alone. They waved good-bye, wishing Violet luck as they rushed out the door. She glanced around taking in her warm cozy kitchen. She fixed a breakfast in a bottle as she called it, which was cereal and milk in a to go container. As she put her shoes on and the house pokemon gathered by her side a knock came at the door.

"Yooooo! It's Gold! Come on Vie! We are gonna be late!" The young man shouted in a rude tone. Violet rolled her eyes opening the door and planting a kiss on his lips to shut him up. He blushed madly tasting the sweet pecha berry lip-gloss on her lips.

"Mhmm…. no I'm ready to go and Sterling, my Togekiss is taking me today remember?" Violet said holding his hand but just as soon as he smiled, as if waiting, her Swampert, Binky, leaped out of the front pond. Tackling Gold to the ground in playfulness. Binky licked the Johto boy happily. After getting all her pokemon together, she flew to Mt. Sliver, there her high school journey was about to begin.

**_Hello! OptimisticOtaku Admin-chan here! Just call me "Admin-chan"...ahaha *sweatdrop* Anyway this might seem a bit boring but don't worry it gets better from here out! Also if you are against shipping with OCC don't worry! Gold is just friends...with slight flirty stuff. Hehe anyway please review! Also I will take any OCC if you send them in. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_((A/N: Hey I meant to update sooner but computer broke down...Anyway thanks for the views and favorites! I'm so happy people like this story! As always I own nothing but the idea for this story, Violet, and the crappy laptop! Please review :) ))_

The morning sky was painted with shades of pink and orange as the young pokemon trainer flew to Mt Silver, were the high school was built. Her beloved Togekiss Sterling flew with grace and beauty. She checked her make up one last time making sure she didn't forget to reapply her pecha berry lip-gloss. All was peaceful in Johto so for once Sterling wouldn't be tense so with his trainer on his back. It was cloudy that morning so it took longer since they avoided going though clouds in the case of pokemon hiding in them. She knew it was against the rules but she brought her pokemon team anyway.

They landed in front the gate where a police pair stood eyeing them. When Violet walked up the fat loud looking man stood in her way.

"Halt! Who dares to try to pass?" He bellowed, as if she was a threat.

"Me, I'm a freshman starting today. Look I really don't have time for this mess. It's the first day and I want to see my friends. So could you just move aside and let me go?" She spoke forcefully showing no fear, than again after facing Red in a hailstorm, few things could scare her.

"Now look here you brat! I should kick your ass so far off the fucking mountain…" He cursed clearly pissed.

"Let her go. She's with me." Blue called out walking forward with Eevee snuggled in his arms.

"Blue!" They called out in surprise. Blue smiled at Violet letting her know he would protect her. She blushed considering how handsome Blue was in jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"All right kid show me a trainer card next time…" and with that he opened the gate.

They walked in both excited and Blue with his usual aura of pride.

"I'm worried about coming here…I mean Red might be pissed still…" she spoke cutting the silence. She had switched to holding Pika in her arms since she was smaller. Blue kept his mind else where, he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Leaf for the first time in a week. So he paid no mind to the teen trainer's words but did offer he advice that was thought of earlier.

"Keep your damn distance from Red for now, hang out with Yellow and the others. Also just chill." He spoke almost without a harsh tone. Before long she heard a familiar voice of Ruby chatting about his recent contest. She turned to face her childhood friend. He wore his outfit from Pokemon Emerald version, in order to impress Lucas his crush. Yes, Ruby is bisexual so cares for Lucas in a way similar to love. Sapphire is bisexual too and knows not to be over bearing on Ruby. Whenever he wanted a female's love he turned to her. They were close as the Kanto and Johto and the only 2 that could work out a best friends with benefits bond. Sapphire sat on his lap with her eyes closed peacefully. Ruby stopped at smiled bright looking up at Violet.

"Hey~ long time no see! You look great Violet!" he cheerfully greeted her earning a welcome back greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Poor Sapphire has jet lag still huh?" She asked looking at the usually hyper contest trainer.

"Yeah! You know I wouldn't cuddle her like this unless she needed it. My pretty little gem of a friend is still recovering~!" he chimed kissing her forehead. He always showed great care toward Sapphire no matter what. Ruby carried no pokemon outside a pokeball so they wouldn't get dirty or stolen. Sapphire kept her Butterfree out though since it was her contest star. As Violet listened to the sound of Ruby babying his childhood friend she spotted the Sinno trio. Dawn being dragged by her boyfriend Barry to the nearest tree to make out before class while Lucas chased behind holding his hat to his head.

"Dawny come on~! You're too slow! And Luke won't let me kiss you!" He wined pulling the dark blue haired girl's arm. He was a really sweet guy and very kind to her, but he came off sounding childish a lot. Barry relaxes only if Dawn kisses him so of course she knew that he wouldn't stop unless she showed him love.

"Barry~" she whispered in his ear kissing his cheek ever so softly. And with that he fainted with a blush. Lucas, now out of breath took a seat next to Ruby. Ruby blushed seeing Lucas's perfectly pure face flushed. Finally Violet spoke after watching her friends.

"Where is Red and the others? They live right by here…" And with that the bell rang for homeroom. Barry and Sapphire woke up and raced to class. Dawn hugged Violet and wished her good morning as the 2 chatted happily about their boyfriends. Lucas and Ruby awkwardly spoke then went ahead. The school day was about to begin and already the stage was set for drama and romance! But most importantly humor!


End file.
